Because you loved me
by burstingcolours
Summary: Blaine serenades Kurt with his Valentine's day song for the Glee club assignment. Klaine. Post-episode. Heart. 3x13


**I wanted to do a Klaine valentine story, so here it goes. I think this is incredibly sappy but I'm proud of it. I was listening to _Celine Dion - Because you loved me_ (hence the story's title), so i tried finding a male voice so that it can suit Blaine's vocal range and found Clay Aiken's version of it. But I wanted the song to be acoustic so I searched again and found this amazing cover on youtube, /watch?v=d2vVhtRNR_k , and I've been listening to it since. Sorry, long rambling. I'm gonna shut up now.**

**P.S. Sorry if my writing sucks. I'm still getting the hang of things.**

**Spoilers through season 3.**

**I don't own glee or Kurt and Blaine.**

* * *

><p>Noises were made, protests were fought against, voices rising higher than the others, the band testing out their instruments - yeah, and that's the typical situation in the choir room whenever the New Directions are there. Despite the noises, two boys sat silently in the back row of the choir room, enjoying each other's presence.<p>

"Your house or mine later?" Kurt leaned towards Blaine, who was fidgeting around in his seat.

"Hmm? Oh, maybe mine. The parents are out of town again. So, it's much quieter there," Blaine answered while going through his bag in search of something.

"Mmhm, yeah. Sure." Kurt wondered. Blaine's been weird since morning and quiet too. Quiet and fidgety. It started when Blaine was late for school. The boy was never late. Tardiness was never part of his 'package'. Also, Blaine had been ignoring him throughout the whole day. Making up excuses when they didn't meet regularly at his locker after third block, then again when they didn't walk together to the lunchroom for lunch and again when he arrived for Glee rehearsal late by 5 minutes – again, the boy was never late for anything. He was becoming suspicious of his boyfriend – not that he needs to be in the first place. He was pulled out of his musings when Mr Schue arrived for rehearsal – well, he's always late.

"Alright guys! We have got to be prepared for the upcoming regionals. Since we are against the Warblers for regional's," grunts were heard around the room, "I thought of doing a mash-up again for this year's regionals. We- yes Blaine?"

"Mr Schue, I'm sorry to disturb your lesson plans but I have something to say. If you don't mind," Blaine said as he stood up from his seat, as if asking permission if he could talk in front of the class.

"No, I don't. Welcome back anyway," Mr Schue said as he sat by the piano.

"Thank you," Blaine nodded towards his teacher, "Hello guys," murmurs of 'hey' were replied, "so I heard that last week you guys did an assignment on the 'World's Greatest love songs', so if you guys don't mind I want to partake in the assignment. This is for my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine said as he grabbed one of the band members guitar and a stool and sat in front of the class.

"Blaine..."

"Hush. This is all for you, Kurt. Thank you."

Blaine started strumming on the guitar, the lyrics he practiced every day since he was in bed recovering, and the song that gave him hope, for the boy he loved deeply.

_For all those times you stood by me _  
><em>For all the truth that you made me see <em>  
><em>For all the joy you brought to my life <em>  
><em>For all the wrong that you made right <em>  
><em>For every dream you made come true <em>  
><em>For all the love I found in you <em>  
><em>I'll be forever thankful baby <em>  
><em>You're the one who held me up <em>  
><em>Never let me fall <em>  
><em>You're the one who saw me through, through it all <em>

Blaine remembered the very first he saw those bright blue eyes. He remembered being his mentor, being his friend, supporting him through his hardships. He remembered kissing his lips for the first time, making love to him the first time, going through hell and back with him. He remembered Kurt being there for him when he needed him the most or when he was at the lowest point of his life. He remembered after the rock-salt slushie attack where he cried for days 'cause he can't believe it was Sadie Hawkins all over again. He remembered Kurt being there, holding his hand, comforting him, cuddling with him, being there when the nightmares starts again, singing to him in hush voices. He remembered Kurt being his rock.

_You were my strength when I was weak _  
><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak <em>  
><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see <em>  
><em>You saw the best there was in me <em>  
><em>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach <em>  
><em>You gave me faith 'coz you believed <em>  
><em>I'm everything I am <em>  
><em>Because you loved me <em>

Kurt remembered the days Karofsky tormented him, he remembered being kissed by forced by his tormentor, he remembered the death threat, he remembered being scared. He remembered the boy with those bright hazel eyes, helping him through his ordeal, he remembered being given courage to confront his fears, he remembered the strength he had to walk up that stage to receive his coronated crown, he remembered dancing with the boy he loved on the dance floor for the first time. He remembered Blaine supporting him throughout his NYADA application process and his presidency elections, comforting him when he thought he couldn't make it, being there for him when he needed to battle his inner thoughts, singing to him in hush voices. He remembered Blaine being his rock.

_You gave me wings and made me fly _  
><em>You touched my hand I could touch the sky <em>  
><em>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me <em>  
><em>You said no star was out of reach <em>  
><em>You stood by me and I stood tall <em>  
><em>I had your love I had it all <em>  
><em>I'm grateful for each day you gave me <em>  
><em>Maybe I don't know that much <em>  
><em>But I know this much is true <em>  
><em>I was blessed because I was loved by you <em>

Both boys remembered the troubles faced being the gay couples in Ohio. Especially in Ohio. Both boys remembered the stares and the slurs that were directed at them. They remembered the bullies that torment them, a father who was unaccepting of their sexuality- in Blaine's case. They both remembered the number of time they had to hide indoors just so that they weren't directed harshful glares and the unwillingness of the society to accept.

_You were always there for me _  
><em>The tender wind that carried me <em>  
><em>A light in the dark shining your love into my life <em>  
><em>You've been my inspiration <em>

_Through the lies you were the truth _  
><em>My world is a better place because of you <em>

_**I'm everything I am **_  
><em><strong>Because you loved me <strong>_

Kurt finished the song with Blaine, both boys had tears down the cheeks by the time both ended the song. Blaine gingerly sat from the stool and proceeded to give back the borrowed guitar to the band member and walked towards the arms of his loved one. He enveloped Kurt into a hug and placed his head in the crook his neck mumbling sweet 'I love yous'.  
>He pulled away from the crook of Kurt's neck to give the man a kiss. A loving kiss, a kiss full of passion and love and pulled away again, leaning his forehead against Kurt's saying a whispered, " I love you, Kurt Hummel. Happy Valentine's day."<p>

Kurt grinned at Blaine, kissing his tip of the nose, saying, "I love you too, Blaine Anderson. Happy Valentine's day. Thank you."

Voices from the choir room were drowned out as both boys sat at their seats, lost in their own world. They knew that the challenges that lies ahead were faced together. Both with their strength and will. With determination, both knew the best for themselves.

What a year it had been. And even the years ahead, both struggling but both determined to make it through together.

* * *

><p><strong>End. <strong>


End file.
